northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 97: What The Heck?! Negative's Secret Demolition Job
Oracle 97: What The Heck?! Negative's Secret Demolition Job (何なのか？ ネガティブの秘密の解体兵 Nanina no ka? Negatibu no himitsu no kaitai-hei) is the ninety-seventh episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Mateo went again to Hoshikawa City Jail Center and there, he secretly went to the CCTV room to steal the copy of a surveillance video. Meanwhile, Rie told to Anaira that she's ready to help the Armored Fighters to defeat the Chariots and save Hirakawa City. Also, she promised to herself that she will change her life not just for herself, but for the city residents of Hirakawa City. Plot Kyoko and Hiroko came to Hoshikawa City Jail Center and there, Kyoko asked Anaira what was happened to Rie. Anaira said to her that Rie was shot by an unknown individual who pretended to be a police officer. She also said that the police officers will conduct an investigation about the said case. Moments later, a doctor came out from the emergency room and asked them if they were relatives of Rie. Then Kyoko introduced herself and Hiroko to the doctor that they were the city vice mayor and councilor of Hirakawa City respectively, while Anaira introduced herself and her fellow Armored Fighters that they were Rie's pals. Then the doctor said to them about the good news that Rie was safe and in a stable condition, and she will be waking up anytime. Because of this, they thanked God for saving her life. The doctor, meanwhile, told them that they will be able to visit her in her cubicle, and left afterwards. Few moments later; Anaira, along with Kyoko, Hiroko and her fellow Armored Fighters, went to the cubicle where Rie was confined. Then Irie asked Anaira if she's sure to have an intimate conversations with Rie, and Anaira said that she's already decided for herself to talk to Rie privately. And she opened the door and entered inside the cubicle afterwards. Meanwhile, Mateo set up his plan to do his demolition job against Anaira. Afterwards, he opened the portal gate and headed on to Hirakawa City immediately. Back to the hospital, as she entered inside the cubicle, Anaira greeted Rie, and Rie greeted her back. Then she asked her about her purpose, and Anaira said to her that she came to talk to her privately. As Anaira came closer to Rie, Rie apologized to her for doing things against her. She also apologized to her for framing her up before, since she already knew herself in the first place that she was the true mastermind of the explosion happened in Hirakawa City Business Center. Anaira understood what she apologized for her. Meanwhile, Mateo finally came to Hirakawa City. Then he started to hijack a motorcycle to head on to Hoshikawa City to do his mission. In her office at the Senate, Erika noticed that Mateo drove a motorcycle and rushed outside Hirakawa City. She was curious where he'll be going to. Because of this, Erika took her Armored Fighter Equipment and left her office afterwards. Back to the hospital, Rie asked Anaira a favor that she's willing to help the Armored Fighters to save Hirakawa City from the evil hands of the Chariots. Then Anaira asked her if she's sure to help them to defeat the Chariots, and Rie said to her that she's sure in her decision. Also, she promised to herself that she will change her life not just for herself, but for the city residents of Hirakawa City. Because of this, Anaira smiled and said to her that she already accepted her apology. Then Rie hugged her and thanked her for accepting her apology. Meanwhile, Mateo finally reached Hoshikawa City Jail Center again and this time, he transformed into Chariot Fighter Negative and summoned his Chariot Soldiers. Afterwards, he ordered them to invade the jail center immediately, and they did so. While the authorities were doing an ongoing investigation about the incident happened a while ago, a group of Chariot Soldiers attacked them swiftly. Then Mateo went inside the center and headed on to the surveillance room. As he entered inside the surveillance room, he secretly stole a copy of one of the CCTV videos using his flash drive. Afterwards, he left the room and ordered his Chariot Soldiers to continue observing the jail center immediately. After they hugged each other, Rie thanked Anaira again for accepting her apology. Anaira said to her that it's about time to heal their hearts and start to move on. Moments later, Anaira received a message that a copy of a CCTV footage was stolen by a Chariot Fighter in a surveillance room of the Hoshikawa City Jail Center. Because of this, Anaira said to Rie that she will be heading to the jail center where the incident was happen. And when she leaves the cubicle, Rie held Anaira's arm and said to her that she need to find the Chariot Fighter who stole the footage. Meanwhile, Mateo rode again in the motorcycle and left hurriedly afterwards, leaving his Chariot Soldiers observing the situation in the jail center. On the other hand, Kyoko received also the message. Because of this, she told to the Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. Meanwhile in Mochizuki Residence, Mashiro said "Oh, my mama" in an exclamatory manner, expressing that she was shocked while she watched the news about the stolen CCTV video in Hoshikawa City Jail Center. Akiko, on the other hand, said that the Chariots has no fear to do such evil things. Then Mashiro said "Oh, my mama" in a questionnable manner, asking how can the authorities going to do to stop the attack of the Chariots. Akiko said to her daughter that it's not the authorities can stop the attack of the Chariots, but the Armored Fighters can do. Then Mashiro continuously saying "Oh, my mama", hoping that the Armored Fighters can stop the attack of the Chariots. Akiko, on the other hand, said to her daughter that she's also hoping for the victory of Armored Fighters over Chariots. In TransHead TV Media Center, Chihiro and her fellow TransHead TV reporters, as well as their respective news teams, were heading inside their service vehicles to head on in different locations to cover different news stories. Since Miyuki was assigned in Hoshikawa City to cover about the incident happened in Hoshikawa City Jail Center, she told to her service van driver to drive faster to reach their location. Meanwhile, the Armored Fighters came to Hoshikawa City Jail Center. Then they transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. On the other hand, Mateo came back to Hirakawa City after stealing a copy of a CCTV video in Hoshikawa City Jail Center. Then he checked the situation happened in Hoshikawa City Jail Center using his Negative Saber. As he checked the situation, Mateo found out that the Armored Fighters came and defeated the Chariot Soldiers. Because of this, he had no choice but to return back to Hoshikawa City Jail Center to face the Armored Fighters. Unknown to him, he was secretly observed by Platinum who was hiding behind in one of the posts. As Mateo left Hirakawa City to head back again to Hoshikawa City Jail Center, Platinum summoned her vehicle, the Platinum Chaser, to follow him immediately. Meanwhile, Rie opened the television and there she watched the live footage of a battle between the Armored Fighters and the Chariot Soldiers in Hoshikawa City Jail Center. In Hoshikawa City Jail Center, the Armored Fighters continued to fight against the Chariot Soldiers. Afterwards, they used their respective finishers to defeat all the Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, Anaira asked the police officers if they were okay, and they said that they were okay. Moments later, they were secretly attacked by Mateo. Then Irie asked him about his purpose, and he said that he came to defeat the Armored Fighters, and they started to face each other in a battle. Moments later, Miyuki and her news team came to cover the battle. Afterwards, Platinum came also to the jail center to help Anaira in her battle. While battling, Mateo told to Anaira that he's going to accuse her for killing Rie, which Anaira believed that it was a lie. Afterwards, she upgraded her armor form into Meister Ultimate Upgrade Mode and faced Mateo in a battle. Platinum, on the other hand, told to Mateo that she will not let him destroy Anaira's image again while helping her facing him in a battle. As the battle ends, Anaira, Platinum and Mateo used their respective finishers -- the Meister Ultimate Charge, the Platinum Target Burst and the Negative Slash -- to defeat each other. In the end, no one won nor defeated in the battle. Mateo, on the other hand, told Anaira and Platinum that he's going to destroy again her image in the public, and left afterwards. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa and his fellow Chariot Fighters found out that Mateo was going to do a demolition job against Anaira. Then he said that he doesn't know whether his plan will be successful or not, but he's sure that he can perfectly executing his plan. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki (望月 真城 Mochidzuki Mashiro): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki (望月 アキコ Mochidzuki Akiko): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Unnamed doctor: Tomoyuki Sawashiro (沢城 智之 Sawashirō Tomoyuki) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 34 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「Life Is A Revolution」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 77, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 02, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 32, and Never Surrender episode 62. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes